Sonny in Wonderwood
by SonnyChadFan
Summary: Sonny,Chad and the so random cast are having a picnic when a tree hits them. But when they wake up they realize that they arn't in LA anymore, but a place called wonderwood. With danger lurking round every corner can she find all her friends and leave?


**Hi agains!! Just wanted to say thank you so much for all the reviews on my other stories. I appreciate it so much. I had this dream yesterday about Alice in wonderland but I just watched Selena Gomez's new music video and I dreamt that Selena was that grinning cat! So I thought this would be a good idea to base this off Alice in Wonderland but it will be different. Really hope no-one has thought of this idea yet. Also I'm sick with a cold so no skl so I can write and update faster! So enjoy the story!**

**Dislaimer: I am no way associated in owning or do own Swac or Alice in Wonderland or wizard of oz. Disney owns swac and I'n not sure who owns aiw or woo but it's not me. All I own is the plot.  
**

* * *

Sonny in Wonderwood

It was a happy bright summers day, matching Sonny's personality. Her, Tawni, Nico Grady and Zora were sitting under the protective shade of a large oak tree, shielding them from the sun's rays. Food was layed out in front of them all from sandwiches crammed with juicy lettuce and tomato to crisps and chocolate chip cookies. They all sat together happily, eating, laughing, talking about upcoming sketches and generally just having a good time. The day was just perfect and they all watched as the sun began to set, disappearing gracefully. What Sonny didn't know was Chad, watching her from afar on a wooden park bench and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

As the sun set behind the puffy clouds, they all watched admiringly. Even Tawni had stopped looking at her reflection and was witnessing the adoring sight along with her cast mates.

"It's beautiful" said Sonny after a while, breaking the silence. She really did think it was beautiful. The shade the sky went when the sun slowly came down. Though she had to say she loved the bright blue sky when the sun was shining high in the sky. It reminded her of a certain someone. A someone whom when you look into his eyes, you would become hypnotized almost by the sparkling sapphire jewels. Today she had promised herself that she wouldn't think about him, today was her day to enjoy herself with so random-her family. But when she looked around everything reminded her of him. The sky, the glistening blue pond they sat in front of, everything.

Chad sighed. He watched from where he was sitting and he couldn't take his eye off a certain bubbly brunette. He watched as her hair bounced when she moved and how silky smooth it looked. The smell of her hair, how he wished he could be nearer for him to smell the sweet strawberry aroma. You see, within the year that Sonny had been working at Condor studios, they had built an unsteady relationship of frenemies, a love/hate relationship if you would call it that. However, neither of them wanted it to stay that way. Unfortunately for them neither of them knew the feelings they possessed for each other. And they thought that if one of them admitted those feelings, shame and humiliation would be all over them, not excluding heartbreak.

As the cast so random sat under the big oak, they could hear a slight creaking noise, like a creeky floorboard or a squeaky door opening. They were all a bit annoyed by the sound and couldn't put their finger on where it was coming from.

"Uuum you guys, is it just me or can you hear a creaky noise?" Asked Grady, clearly being disturbed by this noise in his eardrums.

"Yeah I can? Where is it coming from?" Sonny said now looking around her. It was probably just a bird or something. Nothing at all to worry about. But they could not blank out this annoying noise as it just continued to get louder by the second.

"Ugh! This is really starting to get on my nerves!" exclaimed Tawni as she covered her ears, but it was no use she could still hear the sound loud and clear as could the rest of them. What could it be?

"Y'all know what, why don't we just pack up and go back to the studios, the peace is already disturbed" sighed Nico. It was quite dark now but they could still see. The others agreed and they started lifting up scrunched paper plates and cups, packing up all the leftover food into a plastic bag.

Chad was quite far away but even he could hear this creeking sound as well. And as he listened he could hear that it was coming from right were so random were. He looked up and realized what was making that horrible sound. It was the big oak tree looming above them. It was passed it's time and was crumbling away and fast. He knew that the tree could come crashing down on them at any minute and as much as he disliked them, he wasn't about to let them get hurt. He got up from where he was sitting and rushed to the scene as quickly as he could.

Sonny spotted him running to her as the loud noise got impossibly louder.

"Chad?" she called, wandering where he had come from. Chad ran to Sonny and grabbed her hand in his, pulling her away from the decaying tree.

"Randoms, you need to get away from that tree if you don't want to be crushed at this very moment" Chad shouted above the noise getting everyone to hear him. They all stopped in their tracks and looked up. The tree was coming down fast. They were about to run away when SMASH! The tree had fallen on the six kids , knocking them all unconscious. They all went into a very deep sleep.....

Sonny's POV

"Ughhh!" I groaned. My head was killing me. My eyes opened as I awoke from my sleep. I gripped the side of my head to soothe the pain. Wait! Why is my head hurting. I didn't want to get up yet, I didn't have to be at work until 2:00 today so I curled back up and tried to get back to sleep. I pulled up my duvet cover. Wait, where's my duvet cover? And why is my mattress so spiky? My eyes widened and I leaned up. No one wonder my mattress was so spiky, there was no mattress. Just luscious emerald green grass. I looked around. This was definitely NOT my room. I was surrounded by green everything. It looked like I was in a jungle to be honest.

"Hello?" I called to see if anyone was here. No one answered and I began to get very worried. What happened, why was I here? Was this all a dream? I pinched my arm just to make sure and I closed my eyes, expecting to be woken up and in my room. After I pinched myself I opened my eyes to see that I was still in the same place I was just a few seconds ago. This felt too real to be a dream. Tears began to fill up my eyes. I was here all alone in who knows where.

"Hello?" I called louder to see if anyone could hear me and walked further up to giant oak tree that look like it had been smashed to the ground or something. Then it all came flooding back to me. We were having a nice picnic on a sunny day. Me, Tawni, Grady, Nico and Zora. We watched as the sun set but then we started to hear this really annoying noise kinda creeky actually. Then Chad came running up to us. Where did he come from anyways? Then we saw the tree falling on us. This tree. Then it all went blank.

I couldn't help but wonder where were my friends? The tree hit them as well, I knew that much but they were no where to be found. Oh my god, what if...I didn't really want to think about it but what if they died and I was the only one left alive. I could feel warm tears sliding down my cheeks now, not just for the fear of being alone in an uknown place but for the fear of my friends. I got my shaking hands and wiped the tears viciously away with the back of my hand. I tried to calm myself down, I know I needed to be brave. And at that moment I noticed what I was wearing. A blue kind of summers dress that went mid thigh and was strapless.(**A.N:** Picture on profile) How did I get into this dress. I knew I wasn't wearing it when the tree fell. I was wearing my green flower top and shorts. I looked down at my feet to see to ruby red slippers placed on each foot and they fit me perfectly. I couldn't help but notice I had seen them somewhere before. I shook the thought away as I brought my hands to my head once more to try and stop my head from hurting from the accident. Then I felt something, something made of silk wrapped in my hair. It was a small blue bow to the left of my head.

I sat down on the tree log trying to figure out how I got here and what to do next. Wherever I was, the sun was shining really brightly over the trees and the leaves. It kinda looked like one of those fairytale forests you hear about. Not one of the ones were it's all dark and gloomy and stuff but the nice ones, peaceful almost. Wait, if the tree fell down in the park, then shouldn't I still be in the park? I looked around. It was nothing like the familiar park I knew. All of a sudden, I saw this really cute bunny hopping around. But, what was that? Was it holding something. I slowly got up and walked towards it, as if not to frighten it away and I looked closer. It **was** holding something and that something was a watch. I rubbed by teary eyes and blinked to see if I was going crazy and imaging things now. But when I looked back at it there was the watch as clear as day in it's left paw, or hand or whatever you call it. Then it did the most unexpected thing, it talked.

"Good morning my good lady, you seem quite lost are you in any need of assistance?" said the rabbit in a squeaky, yet manly voice. I just stared in disbelief. If I think a rabbit is talking to me then I must really be off my rocker.

"Uuuum.....aah...yes" I hesitated, still not believing a rabbit just talked to me and I'm talking back.

"Well what do you need" asked the white rabbit. He asked politely though he was tapping his foot impatiently like he needed to be somewhere.

"Well....I was wondering where am I?" I asked looking down at the large white rabbit that stood before me. He chuckled slightly before answering my question then he looked at me in a weird way and realized I was being serious.

"Why, your in Wonderwood of course" He exclaimed looking at me as if I was a mad person. Believe me, I felt like I was a mad person right then. I really didn't want to talk to this rabbit any longer as it made me feel like I was losing my sanity by the second. But I had to ask one more question.

" Do you know where my friends are? There's Tawni, she has blonde hair and is about my height. Next there's Nico, he has a dark complexion and he nearly always wears a fedora hat. Then there's Grady, he also has blonde hair and he nearly always has food on him. There's this little girl with brown hair and is a bit on the weired side. Finally, there's Chad. He has blonde hair and blue eyes." I said without taking a breath eager to find any one of my friends.

"Oh so your the one everyone is talking about. The girl that got hit by that tree. Hmmm yes. Follow that path over there, the ones with the yellow bricks. It will lead you to your friends. But be careful and alert at all times. There is danger lurking round every corner. Beware of dead flowers and trees. That means something bad is near. Now be on your way" The rabbit said. I looked over and there it was, a yellow brick road. I was pondering on whether to follow it. I was scared of what he just said. What kind of danger was there going to be? I pushed these thoughts to the back of my head. I needed to find my friends and get out of here. I stepped on one of the tiles. I looked back to find the little white rabbit was no no where to be seen.

After about I think was an hour of walking along the road, I felt tired and extremely bored. I should have never listened to that rabbit. Who listens to talking rabbits anyways? I felt my tummy rumble. For the first time I felt that I was hungry and I looked around for something to eat. Boy, I must really be crazy, what was there to eat in a forest? Hmmm. What about that apple over there! I have to say it didn't look fresh at all but I was just too hungry. The tree it was on looked like it was rotting away. But oh well, an apple is an apple and I'm hungry. I reached out for it and grabbed it off it's decayed branch. I don't know how by I could hear a tiny, almost inaudible voice telling me not to eat it. I ignored the voice that was kind of familiar. I took a big bite and swallowed it, satisfying my hunger.

I looked around. Why was everything getting bigger. I looked to the ground and realized that it wasn't everything else getting, I was getting smaller! I kept shrinking. I didn't feel any pain or anything. I dropped the apple that was now massive compared to me. I was about as tall as the length of an avarage sized hand and everything around me was gigantic. Tears started to spill out of my eyes again.

"Sonny?" Someone asked. I know that voice. I spun around and there was Chad Dylan Cooper, the boy of my dreams. I observed his face. He looked like he had been crying as well not so long ago.

"Chad?" I said. Before I knew it we were running to eachother as fast as we could and I felt at ease when his arms wrapped around me and he pulled me in for a hug. He was exactly the same size as me except a bit taller and I guessed he must had taken a bite out of the apple and he was the small voice telling me not to. We just stayed there in the warmth of eachothers arms contently for a bit longer.

"Sonny, I can't believe it's really you. I thought it was only me and I don't know how I got here and I'm just so glad to see you" He said, pulling me into another hug.

"Chad, we need to find the others. We need to follow this road and we'll find them" I said, burying my head in his shoulder as he comforted me. I just felt so safe in his arms like nothing could ever hurt me while he was near. I felt a bolt of electricity rush through me when he kissed my cheek.

"Everything is going to be aright, I promise" He said and gave me another hug.

**

* * *

So did you like it? Or hate it? Whatever your opinion plz plz plz review and I'll update. Thx!**

**imjstarXxx**


End file.
